Fashion
by Usami
Summary: /PMD: Explorers of Sky/ They were a new exploration team, but that doesn't mean they can't look good too.


This is nothing more than a shameless attempt to establish the look of my Pokémon exploration team....or at least one member. Based on my game in "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky". This takes place really early on in the game, just because I had no other idea of where to put it. So enjoy!

**Fashion**

The two quickly continued down the narrow corridor, cautious of any other Pokémon that might attack them. At the end of the cave, however, a bright glimmer caused them to pause for a moment and catch their breath.

"Oh!" Riolu suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide with recognition. "Look at that!" Slowly the two approached the glittering pink object, a dazzling contrast against the dusty ground around it. "This must be Spoink's pearl! Let's hurry back with it!"

With a nod, Meilin carefully picked up the jewel as Riolu opened the treasure bag, and she placed it inside. Handling the treasure carefully, Riolu attempted to close the bag, but frowned when he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" the Eevee asked, watching him with a curious incline of the head.

"I think the treasure bag's full," he replied, unzipping it again and digging around for anything they could get rid of. They had picked up quite a number of useful items in this dungeon, but he hoped there would be something that neither of them would mind tossing.

He suddenly brushed against something soft…almost silky. Puzzled, he closed his paw around it and pulled it out.

Meilin blinked. "What's that?"

Turning over the mint green bow in his paws, Riolu thought for a moment. "I think this was one of the things Wigglytuff gave us in the treasure bag…" he replied thoughtfully.

"Huh…well, it's a nice color," she commented idly.

Riolu glanced up at her, noticing how her tail seemed to wag eagerly. "Here," he said, holding the object out to her, "you can use it if you want."

She looked at him questioningly, and he smiled. "If you wear it, it's supposed to raise your attack and defense," he explained. "Not by much, but it should help."

She returned his smile, although hers was a little more playful. "That probably would've been nice to have _before_ we entered the dungeon…" she quipped.

Riolu flushed slightly. "Heh…oh yeah…"

She laughed softly and gently patted his arm. "It's fine." Taking the bow from him, she delicately began to untie it. "But are you sure you don't want to use it, Riolu?"

He nodded, watching as Meilin wrapped the ribbon around her. "Yeah, I'm sure." He felt it was probably better for her to wear it anyway. If she really used to be human like she said she was, then she probably wasn't really used to battling other Pokémon. And since she was a normal-type and he was a fighting-type, he wanted to watch over her and help her in any way he could. Letting her have the bow wasn't much, but it was a start at least.

"There," Meilin said, drawing Riolu out of his thoughts. "How does it look?"

Riolu blinked, his eyes drawn to the minty bow tied around her neck like a bowtie. He frowned a little. "Um" he began reluctantly, "…it looks…kinda strange…"

"Oh yeah?" He noted with relief that there was no anger or hurt in her tone. "How so?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to figure out how to explain the way her fluffy white top fur crowded the bow, making it look uncomfortable to wear. How had she managed to tie it around with fur that thick in the first place? Unsure of what to say, he shrugged and shook his head. "I dunno…" Looking down at the treasure bag that hung on from his shoulder, he zipped it up. "We better get back to the guild," he said, hoping she would accept the change of subject.

Silent for a moment, Meilin then nodded. "Okay," she said, and she followed him back out of the cave.

* * *

"You two must be the new apprentices!"

Riolu and Meilin looked up at the sunflower Pokémon who had spoken to them. "Yeah," the Eevee replied with a small smile. "I'm Meilin."

"I'm Riolu," Riolu added. "We're Team Mystery."

"I'm Sunflora!" the plant Pokémon greeted cheerfully. "I'm an apprentice here too! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too," Meilin returned politely, her smile deepening from the flower's contagious warmth.

Sunflora giggled softly, rubbing her leaves together in excitement. "It's been a while since another girl explorer has joined us," she remarked.

Riolu tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yup. Chimecho and I have been the only female explorers at the guild for a long time." Looking at the Eevee, Sunflora then blinked. "Oh! That's a nice bow!"

Instinctively, Meilin reached up to touch the ribbon with her paw. "Thanks."

Sunflora nodded. "Yeah. But…um…" She hesitated, fidgeting a little nervously. "It looks a little weird tied like that. No offense!" she added quickly.

But Meilin simply smiled and shook her head. "That's okay. Riolu said the same thing." Toying with the material, she frowned. "I'm not sure how to fix it, though."

"I can help!" the sunflower offered. With Meilin's nod of consent, she undid the tie and gently pulled the ribbon away.

"What are you going to do?" Riolu wondered.

Sunflora turned to him, studying him for a moment before smiling mischievously. "You'll see," she replied, and positioned herself between Meilin and Riolu, blocking his view of his partner.

Confused, he then sighed and sat on the ground to wait as patiently as he could. Listening to Sunflora hum, he watched her back as she worked, once in a while catching a glimpse of her leaves when she skillfully pulled at the minty ribbon. After a few moments, the flower took a step back, and he got up quickly to avoid being stepped on.

"There we go!" Sunflora said with a satisfied nod. She then moved aside and stood to Meilin's side. "What do you think?"

Riolu's eyes widened slightly as they fell upon his partner, and a small warmth suddenly flooded his cheeks. The mint green bow was tied at the base of her left ear, positioned so that it was set on the side of her head. Short strands of the ribbon hung beneath the bow, daintily framing her face and, for some reason, made his heart pound rapidly in his chest.

"Riolu?" Meilin said softly, snapping him out of his daze. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah…" he replied, blinking. "You…you look nice."

Meilin smiled shyly and glanced away, her thick tail wrapping around her legs. "Thanks," she whispered. Then she turned to the grass Pokémon. "And thank you too, Sunflora."

Sunflora giggled again, glancing between the two. "No problem!"

"Everyone! Thanks for waiting!"

All eyes turned to watch as Chimecho floated into the common room. "I finished making dinner!" she announced, her voice ringing happily. "Come on! Dinner's on!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, racing after the wind chime Pokémon as she headed back into the other room. Only Riolu and Meilin lingered, and he glanced at his partner once more. The bow really did seem to suit her, he realized, and he knew it was a good idea for her to have it. She really did look nice wearing it…

Noticing him staring at her, Meilin seemed to blush. "We should…probably go get dinner too," she said softly.

Blushing as well, he turned away and nodded. "Yeah…" he replied slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Hesitating for a moment, he then followed behind her into the other room.

**The End**


End file.
